Hide and Run!
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: An outbreak of an unknown virus has destroyed the entire world. One bite, one scratch, can turn people into horrendous zombies. When Tsuna searched for foods, he was found by a zombie. Luckily, he was saved by familiar saviors. Tsuna joined them with other survivors. It was supposed to be a safe place but... zombies aren't the only dangerous one. (Yaoi) (romance/thriller)
1. Danger One: Outbreak!

***bravely* This is...like a whole new level for me. And I thought... this is going to be one hella of a dark story and definitely going to be first for me.**

**RATED:**** M [Mature]**

**READ**** ME: Characters death; heavy violence; blood; gores; dark themes; monsters; disturbed details; yaoi, and languages [You have been Warned] *will add a new tag in this later story***

**SOUNDS EFFECTS WILL BE ALL CAPS LOCK**

**[Music/Songs for the mood during story]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and songs/music. None. **

**Enjoy~ *grin* **

* * *

**Play: [Dark Dramatic Piano Music - Confluence]**

* * *

**Location: Namimori, Japan**

**Sawada Resident**

**Date: September 12****th**

**Time: Morning of 6:06**

The sky is filled with dark grey smokes that covered the golden sun and a pretty blue sky. There are ashes in the wind and the smell of flames and burnt woods. It has been like this for nearly a week since the fire was started a while ago in the forest. Nearly, half of Japan is covered by the smokes. Many citizens wore masks to prevent possible sickness, some school buildings and stores are shut down for temporary, and there are many police officers doing the patrol for safety reasons.

In one of the modest, modern houses, the Sawada Resident where a small family of two are currently living in. A mother and a son. Their names are Sawada, Nana, and Sawada, Tsunayoshi. And right now, Nana has woken up early, cooking breakfast while listening to the radio of a newscaster.

_["…and not only that half of Japan is covered with smokes resulted of the wildfires in the area. There are other countries that are having the same troubles and consequences. The wildfires have been continuing over nearly a hundred and twenty countries. Government has been investigating these problems for a week now and none of them have found any solution, not even a single clue. I strongly suggest that you wear a mask when you leave the building, even though the air is filled with ashes and smokes."_

_A man voice speaks up. "That's right, there are new troubles that just recently came up a few hours ago. Civilians are getting diseases, and the doctors have not seen such bizarre symptoms before."_

_A woman responds. "What are these symptoms?"_

"_From what the professional doctor recorded, they said, the symptoms are sweating, aching muscles, headache, unusual rapid heart, skin flushing, eyes turning white, persistent vomiting, unusual sensitivity to bright light, chest pain, and fatigue."_

"_Sounds like a serious illness."_

"_Exactly, at first, they assumed it was a fever or pneumonia. However, none of the medicines has work to their astonished. It's possible that we're looking at the new virus."_

"_Is it contagious?" _

"_Not sure, but still a possibility. So, once again, please, I strongly advise you to wear a mask whenever you leave the safety building and avoid contact with diseases. If you happen to stumble on one, or any of your friends or family members are showing these symptoms. Take them to the hospital as soon as possible."]_

Nana sighed softly as she glanced at the radio with a concerned frown. "This is terrible… I hope they find a cure for the illness." She bit her bottom lip. _'Should I allow my son to go to school today? Namimori Middle school is one of the few schools that are still open. But… I don't want my Tsu-kun to get sick.' _She mused, contemplative. Then she shook her head. "What am I thinking? I shouldn't let him go to school today. Maybe, wait until the doctor finds a cure first then Tsu-kun can return to school." She mused out loud with satisfied and finished cooking breakfast.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Hide and Run!**

**Arc I: Survival in School**

**Danger One**

**"Outbreak!"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Namimori, Japan**

**Namimori Middle School**

**Time: Morning of 7:46**

Namimori Middle school is still active, however, there are only half of the students' bodies that are attending right now. Other half stayed at home for safety. At first, Disciplinary Committee Leader wouldn't accept it and be urging to bite them to death however, after a few days, he stands down with understanding, reluctant. And now, he and rest of the members that belonged to Disciplinary Committee made sure the students are healthy enough to attend the school and to those who are not well enough, return to home or head to Namimori Hospital.

Currently, in the class of 2-B, the class is filled half of the room. Two girls are standing close to the windows, they wore the same uniforms as usual, except this time, with a mask that is hanging around their necks. One pretty girl named Sasagawa, Kyoko and one tall girl named Kurokawa, Hana. "When will we get to see the sun?" Kyoko asked with curiosity and longing. She missed the warm sun touch her skin.

Hana crossed her arms with a frown on her face. "I don't know. From what I have heard the news, over one hundred countries had similar problems, they all had experiences with wildfires." Kyoko bit her lips with worried.

"Eh?! What do you mean you won't be in baseball team for a while?!" a shocked voice cried out that caught students' attention and turned around. A boy in baseball uniform stared at popular star baseball player, Yamamoto, Takeshi.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head with a sheepishly smile. "Sorry, my old man was really concerned that I might get seriously sick if I practice baseball outside for hours. He preferred to wait for the doctor to find the cure first." He explained, he really loves to play baseball, but he rather not gets sick and not play baseball. He preferred healthy and play whenever he wants with baseball.

"But… the champion game is coming up soon, if you don't get practice, we'll fail!" the baseball player protected.

Takeshi felt guilty. "I'm sorry…"

Hana furrowed her eyebrows at this in disbelieved. "Is he serious right now? Does he not know there's a possibility that diseases could be contagious and plus, the smokes and ashes can make your lungs sick if you are outside for a long time, with or without masks. Idiots, lots of stupid monkeys." She clicked her tongue sharply in disgusted.

Kyoko sighed softly as her shoulders slumped. "I really hope these problems will be clear soon." She mumbled as her eyes gazed back at the sky through the window.

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Hospital**

**Time: Morning of 8:57**

Doctors and nurses are everywhere, tended the sick patients in the room as much as they could with the best of their ability. It was a very hectic since a couple of hours ago that patients kept coming in the hospital with a new sickness. At the entrance, a nurse fast walked inside as she quickly adjusted her name tag on her shirt. Her eyes were widened in shocked at the double digits of sick patients in the waiting room.

When the nurse arrived at the front desk. "Since when has the waiting room been full?" she asked with stunned. Behind the desk, a woman was busying with phone calls and typing the keyboards on the computer. The woman glanced at the nurse.

"Since two or maybe three hours ago? It's not stopping, and we needed the cure. Hopefully the government figures it out, otherwise, there won't be enough to room for them." The woman explained, hurriedly reached to the clipboard, grabbed it and handed it to the nurse.

"Seriously?" the nurse was baffled as she took the clipboard and glanced over the new illness and the symptoms.

The woman nodded her head. "Even the storage room is used as the room for patients, so yes, seriously." Then she returns back to the computer.

The nurse shook her head in distressed at the thought of how much these poor patients in pain and suffering. She quickly walked into the waiting room and glanced around until her eyes landed on a little boy who looked barely seven years old. He was sweating, breathing shallow, and shivering. His skin is flushed, and his eyes are glazed. The nurse was so concerned that she rushed over to the little boy, bend down and pressed her hand against his sweating forehead. "Hey, sweetie… where are your parents?" the nurse asked with concerned.

"I….I do-don't ha-have…p-par-parents…" he stuttered heavily.

The nurse frowned with worried. "I see." She mentally files that this little boy is an orphan. "What's your name? My name is Katsumi."

"N-nen."

Katsumi gave him her maternity smile. "Nen, that's a nice name. It means deep hope." And she hopes that Nen will be healthy and safe once the doctors figure it out the cure. "Come with me, Nen. I need to take you to one of the rooms and check your health." Katsumi stood up with her hand open to him.

Nen took her hand, shakily. Katsumi curled up her hand in his tiny, sweating and warm hand. "I promise… we'll get you better." Katsumi promised with a soft smile at the orphan boy.

When Katsumi found an empty bed in one of the rooms, she immediately went to the bed and helped the little boy climbed onto the bed. Katsumi did her routine checked on the little boy's health. Soon, Katsumi frowned at the paper on the clipboard. _'His heart rate is speeding a little quicker than average, his temperature is increasing to almost one hundred and two, and complains about muscles aches, mainly in his arms and legs.' _She mused with disturbed. Normally, she should say that these symptoms matched the fever. However, something tells her that it's different, trouble, difficult, _and dangerous. _

Then suddenly, a loud ruckus heard outside of the room. Katsumi glanced over her shoulder with uneasy when she heard a bunch of jumble words from nurses and doctors.

"– _get me that bucket!"_

"_I need that syringe –"_

"_Patient number fourteen is vomiting up the blo–!"_

"– _Doctor Jiro! His heart rate is increasing alarmingly fa–!"_

Katsumi turned to a shivered little boy with a weak smile. "Stay here and I'll be back, okay?" Nen slowly nodded his head as he cuddled underneath the blanket. The nurse quickly left the room and saw how crowded at the end of the hallway. She quickly jogged to them and attempted to look but was futile. She turned to one of her fellow co-workers. "What's going on?"

The male nurse frowned deeply. "Patient number fourteen was brought here earlier, three hours ago. First, it was rather fever signs. But then, it has gotten worse. Hearing them right now, sounded like the patient got the new disease."

"The one from the news." Katsumi stated, she had heard the news before she left her house. The male nurse nodded his head. Katsumi bit her lip as she glanced around. "If this continues… without any cure… there will be death." She whispered.

"…then we best to prepare for it." The male nurse said, gravely.

The nurse woman shook her head. "I need to return to my patient." The male nurse nodded his head understanding and Katsumi jogged back to the room where Nen is staying. _'Kami-sama… please… please help us and save these people… especially that little boy.' _

.

* * *

.

**Sawada Resident**

**Time: Afternoon of 12:14**

Nana and her son, Tsuna are eating their lunch on the table in silence. Until the mother sighed softly then glanced at her son who is playing with vegetables with his chopsticks. "Tsu-kun…" his caramel-eyes shifted up. "Are you upset that you aren't at school today?"

"Heeeii? No, no! Not at all. I understand that you want me to be safe." Tsuna assured his mother who smiles in relief. "I just… I didn't think the commotion would continue this long."

The mother hummed with contemplated. "…well, all I know is that the wildfires and disease are still out there. There are no answers to the troubles yet, but I'm not too worried because I know that in the end, we'll have happy and safe in the future." She chirped happily.

Tsuna smiles at his bubbly mother. "Hai." Then he sat up and start eating his lunch. Nana nods her head with content and returns to her meal.

After the lunch meal is finished. Nana noticed that she is missing a few ingredients for the later dinner. She decided to take a quick errand. Nana went to the coat racks, grabbed a red raincoat and slipped it on. Then picked up a mask to covered half of her face and her wallet in her pocket. She turned to Tsuna who is standing by the stairs with worried eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you, mama?"

Nana shook her head. "There's no need. I'll be fine, Tsu-kun. It'll be a quick errand, thirty minutes at most." Then unexpectedly, she walked toward to her son and hugged him in her arms, tightly.

"Mama?"

The mother shushes gently at her son. Her eyes closed as she leaned her forehead against Tsuna's head. He is growing up so fast, almost to her height and she is so proud. "I love you so much, Tsu-kun. Always and forever." She whispered lovely.

Tsuna hugged his mother back. "I love you too, mama." Red blushes appeared on his cheeks but with a warm smile. Then, they released their warm hugs, and Tsuna watched his mother walked to the door, hand on the doorknob and turned. "Be careful and come back soon." He blurted it out, worried.

Nana halted then turned her head over her shoulder with eye-smiles. "I'm leaving now." She walked out of the house and shut the door.

The petite boy stared at the door with worried and nervous for his mother. _'She'll be fine… when she'll come home, she will smile and start humming as she begins her cooking.' _He mused, attempted to assure himself. And yet…

Why does it feel like he won't see his sweet mother again?

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Middle School**

**Time: Afternoon of 12:55**

The hallway is eerily quiet as most in the classes are filled with paper rustles, scratching pencils, and flipping pages from textbooks. In one of the hallways, a figure of a handsome boy who is known as Hibari, Kyoya. Hibari is patrolling the halls quietly as he scrutinized his surroundings.

After his patrol, he returns to his office but paused when he saw Kusakabe, Tetsuya standing by the window with an anxious expression. "Kusakabe." Tetsuya snapped out of it and turned to Hibari with attention.

"Ah, Kyo-san." He tipped his head, greeted his leader and friend. "I apologize, I just got a called from my father, my mother is sick." He explained.

Hibari walked to his desk and sat down on his leather seat. "Hn." He glanced at his trustworthy right-hand man from the corner of his eyes.

Tetsuya knew what his leader's tried to say. "He took her to the hospital. Hopefully, they have a cure for this new disease." He said with a hopeful smile then turned his eyes at the window.

Hibari shifted his stormy gray back to his desk, picked up his pen and start working on the paperwork. It's been like that for a few minutes until a hand in the clock strike at one. Then a speaker from the school intercom emitted an electric crackle, something that happened every time an announcement went on. Hibari and Tetsuya glanced up at the speaker as it caught the students' and teachers' attention.

"_Students, I advise everyone to remain in your classrooms until further notice." _A shaky voice said.

In the class 2-B, students were confused and concerned by this sudden start. Takeshi leaned back against the chair in nervous while Hana furrowed her eyebrows with troubled, and Kyoko's eyes wide in concerned.

"_All teachers are ordered to let no student out and to lock all doors of the classrooms that you are in. We are not allowed to open the gate until we have permission from the army soldiers."_

"Army?" Hana whispered in surprised while Kyoko hugged her herself, feeling very edgy while Takeshi frowned deeply. The students were murmuring while the teacher quickly locked the door in anxious and confused.

"_If you happen to meet a diseased person, I strongly advise you to avoid contact. It's contagious, a very dangerous contagious. If you notice anyone who has a new disease, send them to the nurse as soon as possible. This disease can cause death, as we don't have the cure yet."_

Hibari frowned deeply at this disturbing news, he glanced at his right-hand man who immediately knew what his leader wants him to do. Tetsuya quickly went on his phone and contact the members to warn them.

"_Once again, I repeat. No one is allowed to leave this school building until we have a signal from the army. That is all." _The announcement turned off. And the school is now filled with silence.

In the class 2-B, Hana and Kyoko exchanged their worried glances while Takeshi thought about his father. _'I hope the old man is safe.' _He mused with concerned.

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Market**

**Time: Afternoon of 1:00**

Nana is currently at the small grocery store while examining the ingredients in the shelf. When her large caramel-eyes landed on the spice bottle. She reached for it, grabbed it, and placed it in the basket. Nana double checks all the ingredients she needed for the dinner. Once she is satisfied with what she needed, she walked to the cashier behind the counter. Nana set the basket on the counter as she smiles friendly at the cashier.

The cashier grabbed the ingredients to checked out while Nana waited. Until the cashier finished it. "That will be forty-seven yen." Nana paid the cashier with the right amount of her money then grabbed a grocery bag.

The mother left the store as she adjusted the mask to make sure it covered her mouth and nose properly. She could see a very few civilians and a couple of police officer nearby. Nana turned the direction and walked down the path. She narrowed her eyes through the misty fog and ashes in the air, soft whistles from the breezes and her footsteps whispered across the ground.

_CRRRUNNNCCCHHHHH_

Nana flinched in shocked and cautioned as she jerked her head back. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, oddly, the path is eerily empty. She waited after a couple of heartbeats then resume her walking.

_CRRRUNNNCCHHHH SSSQQQUUUEEELLCCCHHHH_

The mother shivered from goosebumps as she hurried her steps down the path. Making loud tapping from her shoes against the ground. Her heart beating fast, blood pump up with anxiety and fear, and shorten her breath. When she saw an alleyway, she darts into it and pressed her back against the wall. Panting from the fast speed she was forced into as she opened her ears to any suspicion noise.

_RUSTLE SQQQUUUUEEELLLLCCCHHHH RUSTLE GGRRROOOOWWLLLLL_

Shivered appeared back in her spine when she heard a noise behind her. Slowly, she turned around robotic as her eyes widen in frightening. A man had one ear missing, both of his lips had been bitten off, one hand had been mangled, his right bicep was chewed away exposing the white humerus beneath, and he was stumbled, dragging himself on the ground as his left foot was missing. He made a low growling moan that chilled Nana's blood. His pigmentation eyes were wild as he reached out.

Nana took steps backward with horror and it sparked the creature's interested and made low moan growled once again. The creature hopped toward her with snapping jaws.

The mother screech in great terror turned around and left the alleyway, leaving the grocery bag messily on the dark, dirty puddle. Unknowingly that creature has abnormally speed that it catches Nana's ankle. The mother fell forward on the ground as tears appeared in her eyes.

_CRUNCH_

Nana released her ear-splitting high-pitched screamed filled with indescribable pain. Tears and snorts spilled over her face as she was shaking, attempted to get away from the monster that is gnawing on her shin.

_CRUNCH_

The mother cried, helplessly and scared as the monster chopped onto her thigh. _'Tsu-kun… Tsu-kun!' _she cried out to her one and only son. She shut her eyes as she kept fighting against the terrible monster.

_CRRRUNNNCCCHHHHH_

Nana whimpered when she felt her forearm is gnawing by teeth from the monster. "Tsu…kun…" she whispered, slowly resigned herself to the monster. _'…I love you, Tsu-kun…my baby boy…' _was the last thought from her mind and the monster continued feasting the dead mother on the ground.

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Hospital**

**Time: Afternoon of 1:25**

Katsumi whimpered as she covered her mouth, forcing herself not to release any sound while hiding in the cabinet. She shut her eyes as tears spilled all over her hands. The sounds outside of the cabinet, it filled with groaning, snarling, howling, screaming, shrill, crunching, rasping, tearing, hissing, shuffling, grunting, and screaming. The nurse curled up in a small ball, pleading for the Kami above to save her, save everyone who is still alive and stop this madness outbreak. While inside of her heart sank with guilt and sorrow at the reminder of a little boy whose names meaning of deep hope is gone. _'…is this a sign… a sign end of humanity?'_

Outside of the cabinet in the room, Nen stood in the middle with clouded eyes. His head tilted to his side as he turns slowly to the cabinet. He sniffed and limped toward it until he stood in front of it. Stare blankly at the cabinet, alone. Ignore the blood and corpses surroundings.

.

* * *

.

**Sawada Resident**

**Time: Afternoon of 1:39**

Tsuna pulled his legs against his chest while his arms wrapped around his knees. His chin rests above on his arms while waiting for his mother to return. He stare out at the window, watching the grey smokes covered the blue sky and golden sun. Tsuna tilted his head to the side than from the corner of his eyes, the news is on the television in very low volume. Until a red blazing sign appeared on the screen.

**!WARNING!  
****Breaking news! The chaos of outbreak! Stay at home! Lock doors! Contagious virus! Safety Zone!  
****!WARNING!**

Then the screen went blank. The electric lights winked out, and the warm temperature lowered. Tsuna blinked in bewildered, confused, nervous and worried. He stood up from the couch and walked to the closed baloney doors. He pressed his palm against the cool glass. _'…where are you, mama?' _his heart squeezes with anxious.


	2. Danger Two: Saviors!

***laying on the ground, dramatically* ...it's harder than I thought... to write this chapter. However, I actually find it challenging. A good kind of challenging.**

**Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. Appreciate it. *grin***

**RATED:**** M [Mature]**

**READ**** ME: Characters death; heavy violence; blood; gores; dark themes; monsters; disturbed details; yaoi, and languages [You have been Warned] *will add a new tag in this later story***

**SOUNDS EFFECTS WILL BE ALL CAPS LOCK**

**[Music/Songs for the mood during story]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and songs/music. None.**

**Enjoy~ *grin***

* * *

**Location: Namimori, Japan**

**Sawada Resident**

**Date: October 3****rd**

**Time: Morning of 5:37**

Three weeks. It has been three weeks since the outbreak. Three weeks since his mother left for a quick errand. All alone in the house for three weeks, never attempt to leave the house. Especially when he saw a handful of undead creatures walked by. It was very fortunate for him that none of the walking dead noticed him. So far.

However, the food is running out and the water pipes are no longer functional. Anything electric-related is long gone and useless in this house. He had to depend on the matches, lighters, flashlights, and candles. Although, he has to use it wisely since he doesn't know how long he supposes to stay hidden in this large house on his own. He has been waiting for his mother to return, waiting for any signal, _anyone _alive to come by.

However, nothing. It's been three long, hard and slow weeks for him. Tsuna sighed softly as he snuggled his blanket that he wrapped himself in, against the wall in the living room. Waiting. He couldn't bring himself to read his favorite manga, nor do anything active but just sit there and wait. It's a lonely waiting game for him.

His caramel-eyes glanced at the living room quietly for the umpteenth times. Nothing much changed except that windows are covered with curtains. He would never think this is happening to him, to these people, and this world. Undead, the _zombies_ are supposedly fictional. They were made for entertainment to scare people and just laugh it off because it was just _stories_. Yet… they exist right now in this world. _Those _creatures _eat_ humans and not only that, _they _are fast. Which is slightly different from the stories. _They _don't eat brains, instead, _they _eat flesh from human beings.

Tsuna remembered clearly on the second day since the outbreak that he has witnessed his neighborhood got attacked and eaten by a couple of zombies. After seeing that, he lost his breakfast and remain sick for a while. The petite boy shivered in fear and nervous as he pulled his blanket close to him. It was lucky for him that he was able to heed the warning before the power outages. Just in time. Otherwise, he would've left the house and became _one of them_. Or in their stomach.

He sighed softly, break the eerily silence house. Just how long is he going to wait? At this rate, he will starve to death. Maybe he should do something. Maybe he should go out and find his mother. He hopes his mother is safe and hide in the safety shelter somewhere in Namimori. His mother must be very worried about him, that he is sure of.

Then, slowly he started to resolve himself. _'Maybe… maybe it's time that I should go and search for my mother.' _He mused with determined. Tsuna unwrapped his blanket, stood up and went upstairs to his bedroom to grab his travel backpack. _'It's a good thing I've played zombies video games, at least, I know how to pack what it needs in order to survive.' _Who would've thought that playing video games would surely teach him something to prepare for this zombie apocalypse world.

'_Okay, first thing first… a travel backpack.' _Tsuna walked inside his bedroom with a flashlight in hand. He set the object on his bed and walked to his closet. He searched through until he spotted a grey travel backpack for vacation. His mother has a matching one. Tsuna's eyes lowered with worried about his mother, then he shook his head. He already moped and worried about his mother for the past three weeks, this time. He'll do something, and he will find her.

Tsuna grabbed his backpack, unzipped and put it on his bed. _'Now… next, I need illumination… so, I have a flashlight, so I will need to pack sets of extra batteries, candles, matches, and a lighter. Next, paracord, mask, and duct tape. Throw blanket, poncho, and of course, food rations which are in the kitchen.' _He mused while gathered supplies he needs from his bedroom, from the hallway closet, bathroom, and even from his mother's bedroom.

The petite boy paused when he saw a photo in a frame on top of his mother's dresser. He stared at the picture, it was his mother and him when he was a few months old babies. Tsuna walked toward the photo, picked up and took the photo out of the frame. He carefully examined his smiling mother and walked out of the bedroom to his room.

Tsuna put his photo in the backpack's pocket. _'Alright… ah, that's right. I need to grab a water bottle.' _But, first thing, first before he leaves his bedroom. He went to change his clothes into more comfortable that suit the environment.

After Tsuna changed his attire, he wears w loose orange long-sleeve u-neck shirt with white number twenty-seven on the back, blue jeans, white socks, gray sweater over his shirt with zipped up, and white and orange sneakers. He grabbed his travel backpack and flashlight and leave his bedroom to the kitchen carefully.

'_Now… I need to pack some food, water bottles, and… let's see… oh! And first aid kit!' _Tsuna found a small packet of dried fruit, and a couple of packs of crackers, and three sealed water bottles. Once he was satisfied when he searches thoroughly in the kitchen. He went to the bathroom down the small hallway and grabbed a small box of first aid kit. _'Should I take the aspirin?' _he mused as his eyes found a small bottle of aspirin in the shelf. _'Maybe I should. Medicine is important.' _He grabbed it and left the bathroom.

Finally, after double-checking the supplies he packed on his own. He was sure that he is ready to leave. _'Except one thing…' _he almost forgot. He needs something to defend himself. After a few minutes later, he is settled with a boning knife and fillet knife since they both are strong and light-weight enough for the petite boy.

Tsuna is now standing in front of the door with a deep inhaul. Last time he stared at the door was when his mother left for a quick errand. He closed his eyes, took another breather then placed a mask to covered half of his face. He walked to the door, reached for the doorknob, and prepared himself to fight or flight out in the dangerous world. _'I will find you, mama.' _He mused with determined, even though he is scared shitless.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Hide and Run!**

**Arc I: Survival in School**

**Danger Two**

**"Saviors!"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Namimori Park**

**Time: Morning of 9:05**

What the hell was he thinking? This isn't a shounen manga! He is not the main character who suddenly have crazy power to fight this apocalypse world on his own. Why did he think he can do this? He only wants to find his mother and be in a safe zone with her. However, he couldn't do it. Hell, he can't even go back to his home since he stupidly left the gate open and now, the zombies are crawling in and out.

_GGGGRRROOOAAANNNN…_

Tsuna twitched in nervous as he is hiding behind the bushes in the playground. His caramel-eyes glanced around in cautioned and fear. That sounds he has gotten used to right away whenever he hears _them_. He shudders when he could feel them coming closer, limping away. _'Maybe I should've stayed home and waited for the signal…' _he cried miserably. He thought he could do this but facing this harsh reality that hit him in the face made him realize that this isn't a story. It's a reality and he could _seriously _die if he isn't careful. _'I need to get away and hide somewhere more safe and secure.' _He mused, and he hopes he could find any survivor.

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Middle School**

**Time: Morning of 9:32**

It's only been three weeks and yet it looks like the school building has been in the war itself for _months_. The gate is closed with extra chain and padlock for precaution. There are a small number of zombies crawling around, the windows and doors outside of the building are obviously covered with boards, desks, chairs, and cabinets. Most of the windows are broken, luckily, it was covered with wooden boards to prevent the undead to climb through.

Inside of the building was chaos. The first floor is covered with blood, trashes, missing a few clothing articles, a lone shoe near the door, desks and chairs are pushed against the doors far down the hallway. The second floor was less mess but still, have chairs and desks scattered around and trash littering left and right. The third level was semi-clean but not perfect as it is used most of the time by the survivors. On this floor, there are few classrooms opens, except one of the classrooms is used as 'meeting' which used to belong to 'Disciplinary Committee'. However, it was renamed as 'Apocalypse Survivors' room. In Apocalypse Survivors room, there are two couches; facing each other with a coffee table in the middle, a leather rolling chair is close to the couch a fancy desk was pushed against the wall in the corner of the room, a few chairs stacked up next to the desk, a couple of bookshelves are against the wall next to the door and another next to the window of the other side of the room, a cabinet that is used for documents and such are gone and now filled with necessary and important supplies.

There are ten survivors in this room, a sixteen years old handsome boy with short black hair with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, sharp gray eyes, fair skin, and he wears a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black gakuran top worn on his shoulders. His named is Hibari, Kyoya, the former leader of the Disciplinary Committee, and he is currently sitting on top of the desk while glaring out the window. Next, is a fifteen years old boy with short white hair, gray eyes, tanned skin, and a scar on his left temple. He wears a matching dull red jersey with a white shirt, an adhesive bandage on his nose, and sports tape around his arms to his knuckles. His name is Sasagawa, Ryohei, the former captain of Boxing Club, and he is sitting one of the couches.

Next to him, is his little sister who is thirteen years old, with a slender and short build. She has short golden brown hair, bright golden-brown eyes, fair skin, and she wears a white formal shirt, a dark sweater vest with a red bowtie, a gray skirt, black knee-high socks, and brown shoes. Her name is Sasagawa, Kyoko, the former Popular Idol in school. Next to her, is her best friend who is fourteen years old. She has long, wavy black hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and she wears matching schoolgirl uniform, except the bowtie is long gone and sleeves are rolled up and her sweater are tied around her waist. Her name is Kurokawa, Hana.

Across the couch, three are sitting down. One on the left is a fourteen years old boy who has spiky black hair, black eyes, tanned skin, and he wears a white shirt unbuttoned, blue shirt, black pants, white sneakers, and his name is Mochida, Kensuke, he is a former Captain of Kendo Club. Next to him is a thirteen years old girl who is a slender and short build. She has dark brown hair which is worn in a ponytail, light brown eyes, and fair skin. She wears Midori Junior High uniform and was founded by one of the survivors a while ago. Her name is Miura, Haru. Next, to her, a fourteen years old boy with red hair, wears glasses covered his green eyes, tanned skin, and thin build. He wears formally school uniform that he was one for the students that go to private school, he was founded by one of the survivors a while ago as well. His name is Irie, Shoichi.

Next is a fourteen years old handsome boy who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed next to the door. He is a foreign boy who happened to be visiting Japan for sightseeing, he has long silver hair that reached his shoulders, sharp green eyes, pale skin, and he wears a punk-style outfit. He wears a black long-sleeve shirt, unbuttoned, white tank top, dark ripped jeans with red studs belt, black sneakers, black, white, and red leather bracelets, a couple of silver rings in his left pinky and right index finger, and a black small bag that strapped over his shoulder. His name is Gokudera, Hayato.

Next is another a tall fourteen years old charming boy who is standing a few feet away from the couch with a false smile on his face. He has short, spiky black hair, large brown eyes, sun-kissed tan, and wears school uniform. He wears a white formal shirt underneath a black sweater with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, gray pants, and white sneakers. He is carrying a metal baseball bat over his shoulder. His name is Yamamoto, Takeshi, he is a former baseball star player.

And lastly, a fifteen years old boy who has black hair in interesting hairstyle, sharp black eyes, tanned skin, and wears properly uniform. His named is Kusakabe, Tetsuya and he is a second-in-command and loyal to Hibari, Kyoya. Tetsuya is sitting on the leather chair with a paper on the clipboard and a pen in his other hand. "…and with the number of bandages and alcohol should last months as long as we're careful not to injure ourselves." He informed the survivors calmly.

Hana leaned back with furrowed eyebrows. "And how long we'll last the food ration?"

"To Irie-kun's calculations, it will last us a month." Tetsuya answered as Shoichi fidgets nervously.

Kyoko frowned with concerned. "The winter is coming soon, and it'll be very cold to go on a run supply. Would it be best to get more food that could last a little bit longer than a month?" she asked with curiosity.

"Hahi! Not only that, we need winter clothes too." Haru added as she and Kyoya exchanged their glances with determined.

Tetsuya hummed. "I can understand both of them. We'll need to get those as soon as possible before we'll get common cold and cold virus. We can't risk that." He jolted down on the paper.

"So, who will go on a run supply this time?" Hana asked with wondering.

Tetsuya glanced over at his leader/friend then back to the rest of the survivors. "This time, only three people will go." He held up a hand to stopped them the protected from their mouths. "Before you protect, last night when Kyo-san went on a portal. He has noticed there are seven zombies on the courtyard."

"Wait, seriously?" Kensuke speaks up with disbelieved. "There used to be four, so how the hell did the number go up? Where did those fuckers come from?"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at this news then glanced at Hibari. Tetsuya sighed. "We don't know yet. We tried to investigate earlier this morning, but we couldn't afford to attract any attention from zombies. We can't let them know that we are here." He explained.

"That's understandable. We've been quiet down for a while and so far, none of them has any 'knowledge' that we're alive." Hana said as she used quotation marks in the air. "So, let's say we are letting a group of three, who and why?"

Tetsuya glanced over at Shoichi. "It's actually his idea, will you explain to them?"

Shoichi gulped when all attentions turned to him. He took mentally inhaled and exhaled. "Well… I suggested Hibari-san, Yamamoto-san, and Gokudera-san go on a run supply this time. T-the reasons are… well, Hibari-san has resilience, endurance, and fast reflexes. Plus, he has experiences with fighting with tonfas. Perfect close-range combat. Next, is Y-Yamamoto-san is a rather very skilled mid-range combat with his baseball bat, a natural quick reflex, and good stamina. It helps that he is an athletic. And lastly, Gokudera-san, w-well, I've noticed that he is a rather intelligence fighter, with both mid-range and long-range combats, with his swiss arrows and not only that, he has some explosion bomb that could use for distraction in a case for emergency. Three of them would b-be enough for a mini army and to be able to get supplies." He explained his reasoning that met a few approval nods and glances.

"What about Sasagawa-sempai?" Takeshi asked with curious as he tilted his head while Ryohei is wondering why he won't be included in the group.

Shoichi cleared his throat. "W-well, Sasagawa-san is skilled with brass-knuckles and very persistence fighter. Which makes him an excellent guard here while a group goes on the supply run. Plus, Mochida-san will guard as well so…"

Tetsuya nodded his head. "Which is a compromise. Sasagawa-san and Mochida-san are both fighters along with both Shoichi-san's and Kurokawa-san's intelligent are strong enough for a while until three of you return from the errands."

Ryohei nodded his head with a tired grinned on his face. "Sounds _extremely _great." He understood as he doesn't want to leave his little sister anytime soon. While his sister is relief that her brother will be staying even though she is worried about others.

"Sasagawa-san will be paired with Kurokawa-san, Team A. While Mochida-san will be paired with Shoichi-san, Team B. Team A will be patrol on the first level while Team B is on the second level. I will take the rooftop." Tetsuya said, then glanced at two young girls. "Kyoko-san and Haru-san will take care of the rations as usual." Two girls nodded their head with understanding. "And lastly, Kyo-san, Yamamoto-san, and Gokudera-san, Team C, supply run. Everyone understand?" all heads nod with knowledge. Tetsuya stood up. "Then meeting dismissed." He turned around, walked to Hibari while rest except Hayato and Takeshi, left the room.

Tetsuya glanced at Hayato and Takeshi. "Now, here's the list we need, it's fine you can't get it. There's always next time." He said as he took out a small paper that is listed on it, handed to Hayato who grabbed it not unkindly and overlook. "Best to leave right now, can't afford to waste daylight."

"Tch." Hayato clicked his tongue and walked out of the room and Takeshi nod his head at Tetsuya and followed the silver-haired boy.

"Please be careful, Kyo-san." Tetsuya knew that his leader is strong, but it wouldn't hurt to say it. Hibari gracefully jumped off the desk and walked out of the room calmly. He watched his friend left until he was out of his sights. Tetsuya sighed softly as his eyes lowered to the ground. It has been gruesome and terrible three weeks since the outbreak. In the beginning, it was semi-organized with students and teachers until the chaos breaks out on the second week that caused so much loss and death. He shook his head, locked away his memories and walked out of the room.

.

* * *

.

**Namimori Market**

**Time: Morning of 10:47**

Tsuna eyeing at one of the stores that should have some of the food. He may have enough that last a few days, but he knew he has to get more foods since the winter is coming. His caramel-eyes glanced around in the eerily, silent and empty market street. He thought it was strange there aren't any zombies around, however, he remembered that this is a small town. Tokyo, over, is a large city and wouldn't be surprised if it filled with so much undead creatures. _'I better go there before any of them comes. Best to do it now before it's too late.' _He mused as he leaned close to the wall with caution. _'It's so…suspiciously quiet though. Although it should be a good sign, but, something isn't right.' _He mused with concerned, nervous, and afraid.

"I don't have a choice though…" Tsuna mumbled to himself, resigned. He inhaled with every ounce of his courage as he held onto his backpack straps firmly. Slowly, he released his breath as he walked with alerted to one of the stores and found the grocery store.

The petite boy walked through the broken glass door, carefully avoid hitting any stray objects littered on the ground. He glanced around, the store itself was a huge mess, as if a tornado came through left and right and vanished. Tsuna shook his head, his eyes glanced around in hope to find any edible foods. He grimaced when he saw molded and expires fruits and vegetables.

Slowly, and carefully walked through one of the aisles as avoiding the shattered pieces of glass and empty boxes and bottles. His caramel-eyes scanned the mostly empty shelves. _'I guess anyone grabbed any edible foods since it's one of the most critical things in this situation. Even the foods they dislike, couldn't afford to be picky.' _He mused, then he realized something. _'Most of the upper shelves are mostly empty but not the bottom…' _he paused, carefully bend down on his knees and lowered his head.

Feeling triumphed when he saw a packet of cookies with two different flavors, both vanilla and chocolate. He immediately reached for it, grabbed it and slid his backpack off. He unzipped it, placed a packet in and start searching for anything at the lower shelves.

So far, he has found a jar of peanut butter, some granola bars, protein bars, and a couple of small bags of potatoes chips flavor. It's a rather lucky day for him to be able to get this much of foods, he zipped up his backpack and placed it back on. _'Maybe I can check out more of this place for a bit. I might find something useful other than foods.' _He mused as he stood up carefully and walked down the aisle quietly.

* * *

**Play: [Hollow Men by Kurosaki Moan] *Feel free to Replay***

* * *

Tsuna turned the corner when he reached at the end but jerked back with a paled face as he slapped his hands to cover his mouth. Refused to make any sounds as his body is shaking with fear.

_GRRRR…_

He could smell the disgusting foul as his ears perked up at the deep grunt and groan from the undead creature. The petite boy closed his eyes, he felt like kicking himself, he didn't pay attention to the scent nor the sound. He was to focus on finding foods, that was his mistake. Tsuna carefully leaned back, turned his head and tilted at the corner. It's definitely one of the zombies, this is his first time seeing up so closely.

It was horrifying that he was petrified at the sight of it. The creature was a policeman, its jaws dislocated, showing its torn tongue and blood tainted teeth, and the knee was dislocated with a bone kneecap torn out of the skin. Tsuna shudders in disgusted and forced himself to turn away with teary eyes.

_GRRRRRR… CRRAACCKKKINNGGGG…._

The policeman zombie staggering in the corner of Tsuna's eye while his heart was beating fast and loud. The sounds of cracking bones nearly made him flinched. Slowly, carefully, he sidesteps away in an attempt not to alert the undead.

_CLANG_

Tsuna's eyes widen in horror when he accidentally kicked the empty box against the metal shelf. He knew that undead creature heard it. The zombie turned sharply at Tsuna's direction, starts rushing towards him.

_GRAAAAAGGGHHHHH!_

Tsuna let out a screeched in fear. "Hhiiieeee!" he turned around and ran down the aisle as the policeman zombie chased after him. _'Aren't zombies supposed to be slow?!' _he was wrong, _so, so very_ wrong when he was forced to discovered that this policemen zombie _isn't slowing down at all. _Instead, it can run as fast as it creepily can that_ scared the shit out of Tsuna._

Almost close to chopping by a mouth from the flesh-seeking monster made him enough to run fast for his life. And he _isn't _even an athletic! Tsuna turned sharply to the corner and the zombie attempted to turn, but instead, it slides down and hit against the frozen doors.

_GGRRRRRRR! GRRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!_

Policeman zombie snapped its teeth as its sprint toward a running petite boy. Tsuna squealed in terrified as his eyes are filled with frightened. "Help… HELP ME!" Tsuna cried out as tears leaked out from his eyes. He continued running but not fast enough since the floor was a mess. He doesn't know what to do, all he can think is to run, run, run, _run, r__**un, ruN and RUN!**_

_SWISH!_

"This way!" Tsuna was immediately grabbed by a rough yet smooth hand wrapped around his elbow. He was pulled to the warm, sweating chest and pushed. "Hurry!"

_GGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"Shit!" Tsuna heard an unfamiliar voice as he was dragged out of the grocery store.

_SWISH! THUD!_

Tsuna jerked his head back in shocked when he saw a policeman zombie collapses a couple of feet away with a strange wooden arrow attached through its head. His heart was beating so fast, his blood was rushing through his veins and nervous wet moistures breaks out on his skin. _'W-what?' _he tried to comprehend the situation.

* * *

**Stop/End of Song **

* * *

"You alright?" Tsuna blinked a few times, as his brain starts functional once again. He just now realized that he is leaning his back, on against a strong chest of a tall teenage boy. Tsuna slowly glanced up. His caramel-eyes blinked owlishly at the familiar brown eyes which sparkled with recognized. "Hey… aren't you… Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna recognized this teenage boy. "Y-y-yamamoto-san?" he stuttered in shocked then blushed when Takeshi has his arm around Tsuna's waist. The petite boy quickly released himself away and stood on his feet, nervously.

"You know this brat?" an unfamiliar voice speaks up, harshly. Tsuna glanced over his shoulder and saw a silver-haired boy who is holding an arrow in hand. _'Who…?' _Tsuna doesn't recognize this person.

"Maa, maa… Hayato, this is Sawada, Tsunayoshi. He used to be my classmate." Takeshi half-grinned as he placed his baseball bat over his shoulder.

Hayato hissed at Takeshi with irritated glared. "Don't call me that and acting so familiar with me, you shitty baseball freak." He snapped. Takeshi chuckled softly and Tsuna fidgeted his feet nervously while glanced around until his eyes landed on another person who he was positive, one hundred percent that he recognizes him.

"H-h-h-hibari-san?" Tsuna paled with fear when Hibari walked up to them, emotionless with a bag in hand. Hibari's stormy grey eyes glanced at the petite boy then back at two boys. Before anyone could say or do anything.

_GGGGRRRROOOOWWWLLLL!_

All heads turned and saw a horde of zombies hurling toward them out of nowhere. Hayato curses loudly as Takeshi chuckled uncomfortably and Hibari glared deathly at them. Tsuna paled dramatically. _'Where did they come from?!'_

"Damn it! Fuck! Run! RUN!" Hayato snapped as he pushed his heels and started running away from the horde of zombies while Takeshi grabbed scared Tsuna's hand and dragged as he followed the silver-haired boy. Hibari clicked his tongue sharply and followed the rest gracefully.

Tsuna snapped out of it, he doesn't want to hold them back, so he attempted to run as fast as he can along with three other boys. He can easily hear the zombies chasing behind them with disturbing sounds of broken bones, snapping jaws, and screeching broken vocals. The petite boy is getting dizzy and out of breath, but he held onto Takeshi's warm hand tightly. The warmth that he feels made him realized that he is still alive. That is worth it. For now, he is focused on running.


	3. Danger Three: Survivors!

**Man... watching zombies movies and playing games will inspire my brain to continue writing this story. I literally now have two new arcs after the first one. *grin***

**This might be one of those big stories. *excited***

**Ah, before I forget. I want to give readers a chance to VOTE of who Tsuna will be pair with. ****It's on the POLL on my profile page. Please**** vote. :)**

**RATED:**** M [Mature]**

**READ**** ME: Characters death; heavy violence; blood; gores; dark themes; monsters; disturbed details; yaoi; and languages [You have been Warned] *will add a new tag in this later story***

**SOUNDS EFFECTS WILL BE ALL CAPS LOCK**

**[Music/Songs for the mood during story]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and songs/music. None.**

**Enjoy~ *grin***

* * *

**Location: Namimori Middle School**

**Front Gate**

**Date: October 3****rd**

**Time: Morning of 11:32**

"Hurry the fuck up!" a silver-haired boy snapped as they kept running. They have noticed the zombies has somehow multiplied in number all of a sudden. Tsuna took quick glanced over his shoulder, his sights met hungry eyes of their torn and ragged flesh off their faces. The petite boy pales at this then shook his head in terror. From his knowledge is that zombies are slow predators in fictions and games however, that piece of information is _dead _wrong.

_GGGGAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!_

Tsuna shivered in anxiety and frightened. His throat choked up as eyes started in teary. His hand squeezes Takeshi's warm hand in attempted to comfort himself. Finally, his caramel-eyes spotted a familiar firmly closed gate that he knew right away. Through the gate is Namimori Middle School is the school where Tsuna goes, or in this case, _used to go_.

"There!" Hayato pointed at the gate which brings the rest of the boys in relief. When they reached for it, Hayato pushed the door but somehow it was futile which makes the short-tempered silver-haired boy frustrated. "FUCK!"

Takeshi frowned deeply with concerned as he dropped Tsuna's hand and went over to push the door with Hayato. Hibari narrowed his eyes sharply at the distance as he threw the bag at the petite boy. Tsuna yelped in surprised but somehow managed to catch the bag while eyes wide at Hibari who took out his tonfas.

When one zombie, way faster than the rest, ahead of them is coming very close to them. Its arm reaching out and Hibari immediately blocked it with his tonfa and swing his other tonfa at the zombie's head. The head snapped right off its body as it flew away and Hibari kicked the body harshly. The boy flew backward and collide against zombies, as they fell back.

"Fucking goddammit! Open already you piece of shit!" Hayato cursed with frustration and fear. While Takeshi gritted his teeth as he kept pushing the gate.

Tsuna's heart was beating so fast that he mentally prays. _'Please… please open already!' _his eyes widen in panicked as his eyes dart at the herd of zombies that is dangerously coming closer and the gate that is still stubbornly shut.

Hibari kicked one of the zombies and swing his tonfas around at the undead heads and limps as it was torn off. It was truly terrifying for Tsuna to watch this. Dark red blood splattered on Hibari's clothes and face. He was covered in blood, yet he fights so hauntingly beautiful with such graceful.

"This piece of…" Hayato swore as he glared deathly at the door. Takeshi decided to take steps back then run as hard as he could and hit against the door with his body.

_SQUEEAAALLLL!_

The gate was pushed enough that Hayato immediately glides open enough to go through. "Hurry inside, Hibari!" Takeshi warned Hibari as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him through the gate. Hibari jumped kicked at the zombies then leaped over to the gate and barely slide through the gate. Hayato shut it firmly, grabbed the chains and locked it with a padlock.

_SLAMMED! GROWL! GGRRAAUUUGGHHH!_

Just barely that Hayato back off before one of the undead arms reached through the gate, attempted to catch a silver-haired boy. Hayato panted heavily as he stared at the zombies with caution. Takeshi lowered his baseball bat as his chest moved up and down while his other hand loosens Tsuna's hand. Tsuna was beyond relief to his core to be safe. And Hibari narrowed his eyes at the undead with a scowling face while shaking the blood from his tonfas.

"Fuck… that was close!" Hayato glared at the zombies.

_CLANG! CLANG! GGGRRAAAUUUGGGHHH!_

The zombies are banging on the metal bars of the gate. Tsuna couldn't imagine if the gate weren't existing, he felt chill at the thought of these zombies get their hands on him and others. He gulped loudly then he felt a warm yet gentle squeeze hand. His caramel-eyes glanced up at the worried brown eyes. Takeshi smiles softly at Tsuna. "Are you alright?" he gently released his hand from Tsuna's who blushing hard.

"A-ah… h-hai… umm… how about you? A-are you alright?" Tsuna just remembered that Takeshi threw himself against the gate rather hard.

Takeshi smiles. "I'm fine." Then he turned to Hayato and Hibari. "You both alright?"

"Tch." Hayato crossed his arms with narrowed eyes while Hibari hid his tonfas and walked toward the school building. "As long we have the supplies and away from these shitheads…" he grumbled while overlooking at the bag that Tsuna is holding in one hand.

Tsuna blinked and glanced down. "T-this one?" he held up with confused.

"Yep. At least we managed to get everything that is needed from the list." Takeshi said with a cheerful laugh.

"Not everything, you baseball idiot! We didn't get winter clothes!" Hayato hissed with annoyed then glared at Tsuna. "All because we have to save this brat."

Tsuna flinched as Takeshi chuckled awkwardly. "Maa, maa… there's always next time." He attempted to calm the silver-haired boy down.

Hayato clicked his tongue. "Whatever." He turned around, walked toward the school building with irritated and Takeshi sighed softly. He turned to Tsuna with a warm, friendly smile.

"Don't worry about him. He's always angry." Takeshi chirped and Tsuna sweatdropped.

"A-ah…"

Takeshi gently takes the bag from petite boy and swing is over his shoulder. He tilted his head at the building. "Come on. Best to get away from them." He said as he is eyeing at the zombies of the other side of the gate, banging.

Tsuna nodded his head quietly and followed the baseball star before he took a last glanced at the undead. _'We're safe…' _Tsuna mused with relief.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Hide and Run!**

**Arc I: Survival in School**

**Danger Three**

**"Survivors!"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Namimori Middle School**

**Third Floor**

**Time: Morning of 11:54**

Tsuna bit his bottom lip with worried while followed Takeshi on the third floor. He has seen the first floor and the second floor, to his shocked, he has not expected such an awful state. He knew that Hibari is a charge of Namimori Middle School and always used rules to keep everything clean and proper. Just to see such chaos in this school that Hibari loves is… horrifying and depressing.

The petite boy glanced his surrounding on the third floor which is rather semi-clean but there's still some clutter here and there. Soon, Takeshi and Hayato walked inside of the room that Tsuna knew _very _well what this room is. _'This room… is for Disciplinary Committee… but…' _his eyes spotted a sign name above, it a cut-out cupboard with duct tape covered that labeled in a different name.

**[****Apocalypse Survivors****]**

Tsuna walked inside the room, he was surprised to see a familiar face. A familiar face with sparkle eyes of recognize. "Wait… isn't that… Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko smiles wide as she was sitting on a couch with a girl next to her. Kyoko stood up, walked to Tsuna who blushed softly. "I'm so glad to see another familiar face!" she clapped her hands happily.

"S-s-sasagawa-chan." Tsuna stuttered with surprised to see his former crush. He used to have a huge crush on her since elementary school however, it fades away during his first year in middle school as he learned that she reminded him of his mother's personality. His heart pang at the thought of his sweet mother. _'Mama…' _he mentally shook that away and pushed it back in his mind as he'll think about it later.

Kyoko pouted. "I thought I told you to call me Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna smiles weakly. "A-ah… so-sorry, Kyoko-chan…"

The former popular girl glanced around and greeted Takeshi who set the bag on the coffee table. "Hahi? It doesn't look like you got everything…" Haru said after she checked the supplies through the bag.

Hayato clicked his tongue as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. "That's because we're busy trying to save this brat's ass." He jerked his head at Tsuna who fidgeted his feet nervously and guilty.

"I see…" Kyoko smiles at Tsuna. "I'm glad they saved you, although… have you been all alone?" she asked with concerned for the shy boy who is roughly close to her height.

Before Tsuna could respond, two people walked in the room. Hana and Ryohei were surprised to see Tsuna. "Well, if it isn't a little monkey." Hana speaks up calmly as she tilted her head at Tsuna. The petite boy couldn't help but noticed that there's something warm inside Hana's tone.

"Ah… isn't he _extreme _dame student?" Ryohei asked his little sister with curious who pouted at him with disapproved.

"Onii-san, his name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi. Not dame." Kyoko gently scolded her older brother who sheepishly rubbed back of his head.

Kyoko shook her head and grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him to the couch. "Sit, sit." Kyoko sat down next to Haru and Tsuna sit next to Kyoko at the end. "This is Miura, Haru. She used to go to an all-girls school from a few blocks away here. Haru-chan, this is my former classmate, Sawada, Tsunayoshi. You can call him Tsuna-kun." Kyoko introduced her friends to each other happily.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun." Haru bowed her head politely. "You can call me Haru-chan." Haru smiles at the petite boy.

Tsuna bowed back. "N-nice to meet you too, H-haru-chan." Then just as he finished his words, another familiar person walked in.

"Ah." Tetsuya halts his steps when he saw a new yet familiar face. "Sawada-san." He greeted the shy boy, he recognized Tsuna easily because of his _reputation_.

Tsuna was surprised to see Hibari's right-hand man. "H-hello Kusakabe-san."

Tetsuya smiles at Tsuna as he walked to the leather chair and sat down. "It's nice to see you again." He meant it and Tsuna smiles shyly. Then his eyes landed on the bag. "Did we get everything we need?" he asked Hayato and Takeshi.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile while Hayato scowled. "Not everyth-" he was interrupted when two people walked in once again.

"You!" Mochida was shocked to see Tsuna who gulped nervously. Mochida is one of Tsuna's bullies and he can easily see that this bully isn't very happy. "How the hell did you survive?!" Mochida assumed that dame-Tsuna was dead a long time ago when the outbreak started.

Others frowned at Mochida. "Oi, oi…" Hayato furrowed his eyebrows while Takeshi carefully placed his baseball bat over his shoulder.

While the girls are eyeing at Mochida with disapproved while Ryohei and Tetsuya frowned deeply. "U-uhh…" Shoichi speaks up as he adjusted his glasses. "It's nice to see another survivor." He smiles weakly at Tsuna.

"Wait… what if he's infected?" Mochida held up his kendo stick with narrowed eyes at Tsuna with suspicion. "He got blood on him." He said firmly as he eyeing at the blood splattered on Tsuna's pants. He made a move toward Tsuna but Tsuna protected.

"A-ah. Iie, I'm not infected." Tsuna denied with his hands wave around.

Mochida frowned deeply with disbelieving eyes. "Who the hell brought him here?!" he snapped with annoyed.

"Calm down, Mochida-san." Takeshi steps up with a calm smile.

"Tsuna-kun isn't infected." Kyoko added.

"I don't see little monkey going crazy." Hana piped in.

Mochida glared at the others. "He's not going crazy on us right now, but that doesn't mean he _won't_! What if he actually turned into one of those fuckers and kill us all?! Don't you all remember how we ended up here?!"

"B-but… that doesn't mean we ca-can't help people." Shoichi said with a concerned frown and the girls agreed with him.

Mochida gritted his teeth with annoyed. "Fine." He spat then turned to Tsuna with a glared. "When do you plan to leave, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna flinched.

"Oi!"

"Why should he _extreme _leave?!"

"Are you serious asshole?!"

Mochida snapped once again. "We're running out of food. And every time we go out in the town, we risk our lives to find more. We're not exactly in a place to help others."

"Are you _fucking _insane? Don't you know what it's like out there?" Hayato hissed with disbelieved and irritated.

Before there's more argue, Tetsuya cleared his throat to gather all their attentions on him. "Why don't we let Sawada-san explain to himself?" he turned to a petite boy with a polite smile. "Is there you want to say to us?"

Tsuna bit his lip as he nods his head, hesitant. He scoots up to the edge of the cushion, took off his backpack and unzipped it. He gently took out some supplies such as illumination, rations, and water bottles on the coffee table. "U-umm… I know enough to survive myself… and the symptoms arise within an hour after a bite or a scratch from zombies." Tsuna explained softly.

"I gotta admit, a little monkey is well-prepared with this." Hana said with approval.

Hayato carefully examined the supplies. "Not bad. Especially since you've been alone, right?" Tsuna nodded his head and the silver-haired boy turned to Mochida with a smug smirked. "It seems he knows how to handle himself just fine."

"Maa… guess he isn't a _Dame_, after all." Takeshi narrowed his eyes at Mochida with a false smile.

Mochida scoffed. "I don't believe it. But since you all think that Dame-Tsuna can handle himself, so let's just kick him out."

Tsuna flinched as his heart sank with upset and pain. He knew that Mochida doesn't like him, but to think that he _hates _him enough to kick him out where the zombies are. It's rather…cruel.

Then a door slide opened, Hibari walked in with irritated glared at the survivors in the room. Then his gray eyes landed on Tsuna. "Herbivorous needs to shut up. Baby herbivore stay. Understood." Hibari dared anyone to go against him. Silence in the room as Hibari walked to the desk and gracefully sit on top of it. Mochida scoffed and stormed out of the room.

"Fucking asshole." Hayato huffed as he leaned back against the wall once again while Tsuna carefully placed his supplies back inside his backpack.

Kyoko turned to Tsuna with concerned. "Tsuna-kun, how long have you been alone?"

"Ah… for three weeks." Tsuna answered softly after he finished repacking his things. Kyoko and Haru gasped in surprise.

Takeshi furrowed his eyebrows. "Since the outbreak start?" he asked, Tsuna nodded his head, "Then… where have you been staying?"

"My home…"

Hana placed her hands on her hips. "Then why left? You were safe? Did you run out of food or something?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I was waiting for my okaa-san… but she never came back. I thought… maybe she is in somewhere safe… but… I was too worried, and I had to leave in order to find her." Tsuna explained.

Silence in the room as they understand. Since they too would leave their home in order to find their family. Especially, it has been for three weeks.

"…haven't you thought that maybe your mother isn't alive?" Hayato speaks up.

"Gokudera!" Ryohei snapped at Hayato who glared at the white-haired boy.

"It's a possibility! And we're not the only ones in this room that we're worried about our family and friends." Hayato said, "But we have to prepare ourselves that it's possible… they didn't make it."

Kyoko and Haru hugged each other with concerned and unhappy while others looked away, dejected. Tsuna felt his heart sank at the thought of his mother, his _sweet _mother dies in those _undead creatures' _hands and the possibility of becoming _one of them_. His eyes started to teary. _'I…I don't want mama to die… mama… no, mama should be safe. She's safe… right?' _Tsuna mused with anxiety, fear, and worried.

Tetsuya cleared his throats. "First thing we need to focus… do we have any available room for Sawada-san?" he asked as he glanced at the papers on his clipboard.

"I don't think we have any empty classroom on this floor." Hana frowned, "Classroom 3-A is girls, Classroom 3-C and 3-D are boys. 3-B is supplied room. And 3-E is a wreck." She counted off from her fingers.

Tetsuya glanced over the boys. "Is there any room for him?"

Hayato shook his head. "3-C and 3-D are full, is it not?"

"I see…" Tetsuya hummed, he glanced over at Hibari. "What do you suggest?" he asked with curiosity.

Hibari frowned as he shifted his eyes to Tsuna who blinked with nervous. "Hn. Baby herbivore stay."

Tetsuya raised his eyebrow but nodded his head. "Alright." He turned to confused Tsuna. "You'll be staying here in this room with Kyo-san."

Tsuna blinked owlishly. _'Kyo-san? Something tells me… that he doesn't mean Kyoko-chan…' _slowly, feeling dreadful as he glanced at Hibari who stared out through the window calmly. _'…that means… I'll be here… with Hibari-san?!' _he paled.

"Next is the patrols." Tsuna snapped out of it and tilted his head at Tetsuya. "This place may be safe but there are still zombies out there. We've managed taken care of the zombies away from this building, but they'll come back. So, for this week schedule of the patrols will change now that we have another helping hand." He glanced at the papers as he took out a pen. "Shoichi-san and Sasagawa-san will take care of the courtyard, Mochida-san and Kurokawa-san will take the second floor, Kyoko-san and Haru-san will take the third floor, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san will take the first floor. Kyo-san and Sawada-san will take the rooftop. I will overlook the supplies in the supply room. Good enough?" he made sure the teenagers accept and approval of the schedule. "Good, for now. You all may rest for an hour or so, then start your patrols. I will take care of this." Tetsuya dismissed as he stood up, grabbed the bag from the coffee table.

"If you any concerns or questions, I'll be in the supply room." Tetsuya said, then left the room.

Kyoko turned to Tsuna with a smile. "It's great to see you again, Tsuna-kun. We'll catch up soon, right now, Haru-chan and Hana-chan and I will take a rest." Tsuna nodded his head and watched them left the room.

Hayato huffed softly, he shoves himself away from the wall and walked out of the room with his hands shoved in his pockets. Takeshi smiles at the petite boy. "See you later." He left the room, followed Hayato and Ryohei grinned at Tsuna.

"It's _extremely _nice to meet you, Sawada-san." Ryohei nodded his head and left the room as well. Shoichi bowed politely at Tsuna and left quietly.

Then, awkward silence in the room with both Hibari and Tsuna. The petite boy gulped nervously as he hugged his backpack in his arms. Hibari continued stared at the scenery through the window. _'…it's nice to be here… with others… and not alone…' _Tsuna mused, even though he is nervous to be around Hibari who is well-known as _Demon_ of Namimori. But still… he is safe.

_For now._


	4. Danger Four: Bravery!

***rubbing my forehead* ...I have headaches. *grumble* But it did not stop me writing this chapter! *threw a fist in the air* I was too determined. And I need medicine or ice pack for my head... *whine***

**Oh! Before I forget, I am using this story to AO3 for safe. Just in case. Ya know?**

**Pairings: R27 (Reborn/Tsuna), F27 (Fon/Tsuna), and C27 (Colonello/Tsuna)**

**RATED:**** M [Mature]**

**READ**** ME: Characters death; heavy violence; blood; gores; dark themes; monsters; disturbed details; yaoi, and languages [You have been Warned] *will add a new tag in this later story***

**SOUNDS EFFECTS WILL BE ALL CAPS LOCK**

**[Music/Songs for the mood during story]**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and songs/music. None. And the inspires and ideas were thanks to zombies movies, games, and something. Thanks to them~**

**Enjoy~ *lazily doze off***

* * *

**Location: Namimori Middle School**

**Date: October 3****rd**

**Time: Afternoon of 12:36**

Hibari walked down the hallway with Tsuna nervously followed behind. They are now starting their patrolling once they arrive at their destination. The petite boy glanced around the third floor quietly, until they reached the fourth floor. His caramel eyes scanned the surrounding, it was semi-clean, almost like the third floor. The fourth floor used to be a broadcasting room, teacher lounge, cleaning supplies room, cooking classroom, a few clubs' classes, and a library. There is dried blood here and there, a few litters, and broken windows covered with panels.

Then to the next level that reached the metal door that leads a rooftop. Hibari pushed the door opened wide, Tsuna followed outside through the door. His caramel eyes glanced around with surprise. The rooftop was clean, chain fences to prevent any accidents, and a few potted flowers that are dead in the corner of the rooftop. However, it's seemed clean and looked like the whole another world. A world that he is familiar with. A world that he is longing to be in again, to bring it back before the terrible outbreak.

Tsuna walked toward the chain fences, closed to the edge of the rooftop lips, his fingers link the chain fences as his eyes examined at the clear grey sky. It's like a whole new world to him, upon the clean rooftop, seeing the grey sky that reminded him of stormy clouds (even though he knew it's the ashes and smokes). When he's down there, where the dangerous creatures roaming on the land, the world became darker. Unaware that he was being observed by grey eyes.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Hide and Run!**

**Arc I: Survival in School**

**Danger Four**

**"Bravery"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Namimori Middle School**

**Date: October 3****rd**

**Time: Afternoon of 12:44**

**Third Floor**

Two girls walked down on the third floor while scrutinized their surroundings. Haru glanced at the former popular girl. "What is Tsuna-kun like?" Haru asked with curious as she never met him before the Outbreak.

Kyoko hummed as she tilted her head. "Tsuna-kun is… he is shy and sweet. Not exactly have educational intelligent but, he is smart. A little bit loner as I've seen him eat lunch alone most of the time. And he tried his best. He's a really good person." She explained with a smile.

"I see… and the dame part?" Haru asked with confused. Kyoko blinked at her in surprise then glanced away with a little bit guilty.

"…Tsuna-kun is very shy. He doesn't really interact with us or anyone. Teachers tried their best to help him understand the lessons and his physical ability isn't the best…" the former popular girl felt terrible now that she thinks about it. She didn't approve anyone called Tsuna such an awful nickname, but she never really did anything. Which makes her feel horrible, however, now that Tsuna is here and surviving with them. She will try her best to become his friend. Kyoko glanced at Haru with a determined smile. "Tsuna-kun is shy but we will be there for him and help him gain confidence."

Haru blinked but smiles back. "Okay!"

.

.

.

**Time: Afternoon of 12:46**

**Second Level**

"Do you have a problem with a little monkey?" Hana glanced at her surroundings as she walked beside Mochida.

Mochida scoffed as he tightens his fist around his kendo sword. "I don't understand how Dame-Tsuna survive on his own this long… it's suspicious."

Hana rolled her eyes with annoyed. "Seriously. Just because you've been bully Sawada since elementary doesn't give you the right to claim him suspiciously." She knew how Mochida is really like as she has been watching in the background.

"Excuse me?" Mochida paused his legs and glared at Hana who gladly glared back.

Hana crossed her arms. "I know who started with the nickname, who started with the teasing, who started with a bully, who started to steal his things and trashed it somewhere, who started with this whole ridiculous useless rumor about him." She waved her hand around at Mochida with an unimpressed face. "And who started it? A whole you, monkey."

"Don't act all innocent on me, Kurokawa. You did the same thing to him as well."

Hana narrowed her eyes. "How so?" she dared him.

The former Kendo captain smirked smugly. "You did nothing. Just stand back and watch. You didn't even try to save him. So, that makes you guilty and a bully, just like me." He mocked her then continued walking, leaving Hana behind who looked guilty and ashamed.

"Damn it." Hana muttered as her shoulder slumped.

.

.

.

**Time: Afternoon of 12:49**

**First Level**

Hayato and Takeshi carefully scanned the hallway with cautioned since there's a possibility that zombies could see them from the outside as they are on the first floor. Hayato's sharp eyes scrutinized their surrounding with caution.

A silver-haired boy glanced at a tall former baseball player. "What's that asshole's problem with a brat? And the name? Dame?" he asked with confused and interested.

Takeshi's lip twitched as his eyes lowered. "Uhh…haha… well, I'm not sure about Mochida-san's problem. But… I do know, that he always has that name… Dame-Tsuna… since elementary."

"Why?" Hayato was baffled. He could see that Tsuna is a brat and scaredy-cat, however, from what he discovered about Tsuna's well-prepared pack for surviving, he's a smart brat.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head with an awkward chuckle. "I guess because of the rumors."

"What rumors?" Hayato furrowed his eyebrows with puzzled.

The former baseball player star scanned the hallway while held tightly on his baseball bat that is hanging over his shoulder. "Like… fail every subject, trip over everything, lack of physical ability, and stuff that made him… useless."

Hayato snorted. "Sounds bullshit to me. I don't know what his intelligence when it comes to education in school subjects, I do know enough that he is smart to prepare for survival with supplies. And physical ability? I say he's not too bad when he runs away from those freaks. Not once did he try to slow us down. So, whoever came up with these shitty rumors… it's bully." Then he glanced around once again after another awkward silence.

"…you're right." Takeshi muttered softly.

.

.

.

**Time: Afternoon of 12:54**

**Courtyard**

Ryohei made sure he is steady with his brass knuckles as he glanced around with caution. Shoichi fidgeted his glasses carefully while following close to the former boxer. It was a rather comfortable yet tense silence between them. No words exchanged since there is no need and plus, Shoichi knew that Ryohei is a naturally loud person and is really, tried his best to stay quiet down.

Shoichi rubbed his arms nervously as he attempted to ignore the blood and missing attire on the ground. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed something shining close to the wilted flowers. Shoichi narrowed his eyes as he attempted to identify but it was too far, even with his glasses. He went to the area, leaned down and picked up a silver key.

He rubbed the key and carefully observed it. There's no label nor any symbol what the key belongs to, however, it is something. _'Maybe Hibari-san or Kusakabe-san knows?' _he pocketed the key, turned around, and quickly jogged to Ryohei who didn't pay attention except keeping his eyes out for any undead creatures.

.

.

.

**Time: Afternoon of 1:36**

**Apocalypse Survivors**

"Any news?" Tetsuya glanced at the survivors who replied that it's another typical patrol and nothing has changed until Shoichi speaks up.

"I found this." He took out a silver key and Tetsuya leaned forward with slight interest.

Tetsuya grabbed the key not unkindly and carefully examined it. "Hmm… I don't think I recognize this key." He turned his head to Hibari who is sitting on his favorite spot in the corner of the room. "Kyo-san?" he held up a key.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the key and shook his head. Tetsuya turned his attention back to Shoichi. "I don't think this key belongs to this school, however, it might belong to one of the drawers or possibly lockers." Tetsuya mused out loud the last part. "You don't mind if you hold on to it for a while?"

Shoichi shook his head, grabbed the key back gently and pocketed it.

"Now, let's discuss that we will have to run another errand. This time, for winter clothing." Tetsuya said. "Since we can't go today because the gate is blocked by the undead creatures. We will head out tomorrow morning, however, who will go? Any suggestions?"

"I'll go." Hana speaks up calmly as she crossed her arms. "None of you monkeys knew anything about female winter clothes."

Mochida furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Why should you go? You don't have a weapon." He pointed it out and Hana glared at him.

"I can defend myself just fine." The black-haired girl snapped at him with annoyed.

Tetsuya cleared his throat as he glanced at them with a warning. "That's fine. Kurokawa-san can join in a supply run group, who else?"

It took half an hour to discussed the run supply until Tetsuya glanced at his clipboard. "Alright, tomorrow morning to those who are going to supply run are Kurokawa-san, Kyo-san, Gokudera-san, and Sasagawa-san. The rest will have their patrol as usual. Okay?" he made sure that each survivor understood then he nodded. "Good. You rest may go on your business." He dismissed them.

Everyone left except Tsuna and Shoichi in the room. Shoichi pushed his glasses up and glanced at the petite boy with curious and nervous. "S-so… you were alone for three weeks, r-right?" Tsuna nodded his head with a soft frown. "C-can you tell me if there's anything unusual out there?" he asked, hope and interested.

"Like what?" Tsuna asked, confused. The unusual would be the undead roaming around outside.

Shoichi cleared his throat. "L-like… a soldier? Or even anything, a hint from government help?"

Tsuna hummed with understanding as he attempted to recall anything that could provide the information but, during his three weeks outside, there's no helpful information. "Iie, nothing like that." He could see orange-haired boy looked disappointed. "S-sorry."

"It's fine." Shoichi smiles weakly at Tsuna.

The petite boy bit his inner cheek while thinking quietly. His caramel-eyes glanced around the room curiously. _'I wonder how they survive in this school…' _then he turned to Shoichi with interest. "U-umm, Irie-san."

The orange-haired boy turned his attention to Tsuna. "Hai, Sawada-san?"

"W-what happened here?" Tsuna asked, curious and confused.

Shoichi frowns uncomfortably as he adjusted his glasses. "W-well…I'm not sure I can tell you this. It's was…" he hesitated to explain further.

The brunette was really curious about why Shoichi couldn't explain but he doesn't want to make anything awkward between them. "It's fine if you can't tell me. I was just curious." Tsuna assured the orange-haired boy with a small smile.

Shoichi blinked with surprise but then his shoulders relax. "…if you really want to know, you should ask Kusakabe-san." He offered the suggestion.

After that, it was quiet but less tense.

_BANG! CRACK!_

Tsuna and Shoichi jumped to their feet as they heard the loud screams and noises break the silence. "W-what was that?!" Tsuna asked, panicked and worried as he ran out of the room.

"I don't know!" Shoichi followed with paled.

They heard the running footsteps down the hallway and saw almost everyone gathered with warily, confused, worried, and nervous.

"What's going on?" Hayato demanded with a frowned.

Before anyone could say something, Haru speaks up hesitantly. "Did you guys smell something…burning?"

They paused and sniffed in the air. They could smell the burning and quickly try to find the source from it. Hayato curse when his spotted smokes coming out of the supply room. "Shit!" all heads turned and saw the smoke coming from the rational room.

All bodies ran toward the room with panicked and Tetsuya slide the door opened wide and the girls gasped loudly while the boys swore when they saw fire spreading, devouring half of the classroom.

"We have to stop the fire!"

"How?! The waters are in there!"

"This is _extreme _not good!"

Tsuna stared at the fire with shocked then dart his caramel-eyes at others who are worried, panicked, fear, and sadness resigned. _'No… there has to be a way to stop this fire!' _with determined, Tsuna dart inside the supply room.

"Oi!"

The petite boy ignored their warning shouted as he paled at the fierce blaze of flame, licking everything it touches. His caramel-eyes scanned the classroom quickly until it landed on the extinguisher in the corner of the room. Tsuna immediately darts to it, touches the glass inside the box and noticed there's a locked on it. _'I don't have a key!' _he glanced around, saw a worn-out textbook on the floor that he went to it, picked up and back to the emergency box.

Tsuna smashed the glass with a textbook and flinched when he felt the small pieces of glass cut his hands. He ignored as he dropped the textbook, grabbed the extinguisher and pulled the safety pin. He turned around, fumbled with it and aimed at the angry fire and pressed it.

White gas released from the nozzle immediately doused the fire. He continued as he coughed a few times. Then he halted, dropped the extinguisher and covered his mouth in his inner elbow as water tears came. Tsuna felt a hand grabbed his arm, dragged him outside of the classroom to the hallway.

"Idiot!" Tsuna coughed once again then blinked away from the blurry. His caramel-eyes shifted up to a silver-haired punk who scowled at him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he snapped, annoyed.

The brunette flinched. "I-I just…cough… I just want to help…" he answered, nervously.

Kyoko and Haru went to Tsuna with concern. "Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" the former popular idol asked with worried.

Tsuna nodded his head with a weak smile. "Hai, I'm fine."

Hayato clicked his tongue sharply while Takeshi chuckled with concerned yet relief. Shoichi and Tetsuya looked relief while Mochida glared at the brunette boy with suspicion. Hana placed her hands on her hips with disbelieved but a hint of relief in her eyes. Ryohei grinned widely. "That was _extreme_, Sawada-san!" he threw his fist in the air, admired Tsuna's bravery.

Sharp footsteps heard as all heads turned and saw Hibari walking toward them with sharp glares. He halted, glanced at the supply room blankly.

Tetsuya cleared his throat. "The fire is extinguished, thanks to Sawada-san's quick thinking." He informed his boss/friend.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, carefully examined the half of the supply room covered in burnt. "Hn."

"I wonder… where did that fire come from?" Takeshi speaks up with confused. While Hana walked to one of the hallway windows and opened a few inches in the fresh air as attempted to get rid of the smokes. Haru and Kyoko did the same for the other windows and soon, the hallway is filled with a chill but comfortable.

"I don't know." Tetsuya frowned with contemplative. "I need to investigate to make sure what caused the fire to start. But if I have to guess, it could be because of the malfunction wire or power mess up…" he offers his thoughts of few things that could cause the fire to start.

Hayato crossed his arms. "Well, whatever it did. It destroyed half of the room which means a lot of supplies are gone." He scowled with irritation.

While they are talking, Tsuna walked to the opened window and leaned against the wall next to it. Enjoy the scent of fresh air while feeling tired from the adrenaline rush. Unaware that he was being glared by a certain bully.

.

.

.

**Time: Evening of 6:46**

Tsuna is laying on the couch while staring at the ceiling, alone in the meeting room since Hibari hasn't returned yet. So, the petite boy is resting in a quiet room. It was rather peaceful and stress-free for him since he doesn't have to worried about the zombies attack him without a guard. And he couldn't believe that _he_, he actually destroyed the fire with an extinguisher. He, for the first time, felt useful instead of useless. It was a good feeling.

A small smile appeared on his face. He lifted his hands in front of his eyes and carefully examined the bandages wrapped his hands and fingers. Even though he got hurt, it was worth it because not only the fire was gone, half of the supplies are safe while another half is gone. Better than none, as others said.

He dropped his hands onto his chest while slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel himself slowly dozing off until a loud slammed door opened. Tsuna sat up with alarmed by the noise and saw Mochida walked inside with a scowled on his face.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." The former Kendo captain barged in. "I need to talk to you." He said with a nasty sneered.

Tsuna gulped dryly as he clenched his fingers on his shirt. "W-what is it?" he doesn't know why his bully need to talk to him, Mochida _despises _him.

Mochida crossed his arms. "For your information, I'm not here to chit chat with you." Tsuna bit his inner cheek while waiting. "Thanks to your 'heroic' act, half of our foods are gone. There is barely enough for everyone. And it won't last than a few more days." He sneered ugly at the petite boy.

Tsuna honestly didn't understand why Mochida is giving him a hard time and sounds like he is blaming Tsuna for not saving the rest of the foods. _'But I didn't see you do anything with the fire.' _He mused, little defensive of himself.

"The best way we can get more food is that _you_ will get it, Dame-Tsuna." He spat angrily.

The brunette boy frowned. "H-how?" seriously, how is he going to get foods? He isn't part of the supply run group.

The former Kendo captain smirked evilly. "From the cafeteria on the first floor, I'm sure you remembered where that is."

Tsuna stared at the bully with disbelieved. "W-what?"

"Right now." Mochida added, gleefully.

"B-but why now?" the brunette asked, confused as it's getting late and he recalled Tetsuya's words that everyone supposed to be resting in their rooms and prepare for the next day.

The former Kendo captain crossed his arms. "Because I'm hungry."

_'Are you for real?' _Tsuna stared at Mochida with deadpanned.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Dame-Tsuna?" he raised his eyebrows, mocking the petite boy. "You are brave, right? You did recuse us from the fire." He ridiculed with a fake smile. "This is _nothing_ compare to fight the fire, you like to be useful, right? _Dame-Tsuna_?"

Tsuna frowned deeply while eyeing at the bully then sighed. He doesn't want to deal with Mochida's taunt any longer, so he nodded with reluctant resigned.

"Good." Mochida said with an ugly smile.

.

.

.

**Time: Evening of 7:22**

**First Level**

Tsuna eyeing his surroundings with careful caution as he noted the first floor is very hauntingly scary at this late time of evening. He shivered when he felt the chilling air from the crack on walls and windows. Tsuna noted the windows are carelessly nailed with wood panels and the desk and chairs are pushed against the walls and other some doors that lead to classrooms.

The petite brunette hugged himself, attempted to warm his body against the cold breeze. His caramel-eyes glanced around. _'The cafeteria shouldn't be too far now…' _he mentally sighed, he can't believe he is doing this and even allow Mochida to continue to bully him.

Tsuna never thought he would still be bullies after the zombie apocalypse. He shook his head and continued walking quietly.

_GRRRRR…_

The petite boy nearly squealed in shock that he slammed his mouth with his hand. His eyes widen in fear when he saw an undead creature limping outside, unaware which was lucky for him. Tsuna slowly, slowly walk to the wall while keeping his eyes on the deadly creature.

When he felt his back touch the wall, he quietly lowered down so that his chance goes unnoticed would be better. He continues watching the zombie limping away which it was agonizingly slow. From the corner of his eyes, he could see doors from few feet away that lead to the cafeteria. _'…if I go there, that zombie will notice me…' _he frowned.

Should he do it? But why risk himself just because Mochida is hungry? Tsuna shook his head. _'No… I can't risk this… I can't let that creature notice I'm here. It would bring dangers to others.' _He _refuses _to let others be in danger because of his possible recklessly risk action and just because Mochida wants food.

Guess that means Tsuna will have to put up with Mochida's bully which was not the first time. Better than bring dangers to others. Just as he was about to sneak back to the staircase, a familiar voice speaks up.

"Tsuna?" the petite boy jerked in surprise as his eyes glanced up.

Takeshi stared down at him with confused while carrying a baseball bat over his shoulder. "What are you doing here? It's not safe to wander here at this time." He said, with a frown. Takeshi used his free hand open to Tsuna.

The brunette boy blinked at the palm, accepted it and Takeshi helped Tsuna up to his feet. His sharp brown eyes observed the quiet hallway then tugged Tsuna to the staircase.

Once they are near the staircase, they start ascending up and Takeshi tilted at the small brunette. "So, why were you wondering on the first floor?" he asked, with a confused smile as his eyes filled with suspicion.

"Ah… I was trying to get the food from the cafeteria." Tsuna half-lied, he doesn't want others to know that Mochida practically forced him to get food, plus he doesn't want to trouble anyone since this is between him and the bully.

Takeshi hummed softly. "You must be really hungry." He chuckled quietly. "Didn't you have food from your backpack?"

_'Of course…' _Tsuna felt like an idiot, he could give one of those snacks from his backpack to Mochida. It was easy and less problem. "Ah…" he scratched his cheek with sheepishly smile. "…I kind of forgot about that." The baseball player chuckled once again.

Silence appeared on both of them as they continued walking upstairs to the second floor. "Tsuna…" the petite boy hummed. "…I want to say, I'm sorry."

"Heeiii?" Tsuna blinked at the baseball player with surprise. "W-why are you apologizing for?" he asked with confused.

Takeshi half-grinned with guilty and nervousness. "I was wrong… you are not dame at all." His dark brown eyes sparks with admiring and amazed. "…you are so brave. To survive on your own for three weeks and pulled out the fire… you are so cool." He chuckled half-hearting.

Tsuna felt embarrassed blushes appeared on his cheeks. "I-I'm n-not cool." He stuttered, feeling flustered. "I-if anything, you're the cool one, Yamamoto-san." He said, softly.

"Eh?" the baseball player looked at Tsuna with surprise.

The brunette smiles softly. "Unlike you, I've never put effort into one single thing… in fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets. Thinking that I could die anywhere, anytime because of the outbreak… I didn't want to waste myself. S-so, I will try my best to make an effort to survive no matter what." Somehow, his caramel-eyes brighten to burnt orange. "I will do it with my dying will." He whispered, dramatically.

Takeshi stared at the petite boy then smiles. "I see…"

When they arrived at the third floor, to the meeting room and paused in front of the door. "You're wrong Tsuna…" Tsuna frowned with confused at Takeshi who grinned at him. "…you are definitely cool." He opened his palm at him. "And I hope we can be friends."

Tsuna gap at him with stunned. _'F-friend?' _never would he thought he gain a friend. His caramel-eyes stared at the offering hand then a smile appeared. He accepted Takeshi's friendship request, much to their happiness. "Good-night, Tsuna."

"Good-night, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna bid his farewell, opened the door and walked inside. He glanced at Hibari who is sleeping on the couch. _'Ah… I better be quiet, so I don't accidentally wake him up.' _He shut the door behind very quietly and walk to the other couch, laying down and slowly close his eyes. _'Friend…' _a pure, bright smile on his face. He finally has a friend.

Tsuna couldn't wait to tell his mama when he'll find her.


End file.
